According to Wikipedia, SATCOM (Satellite Communications) is a generic term for a technology which affords mobile telephony via satellite [e.g., aircraft and watercraft]. A communications satellite (sometimes abbreviated to COMSAT) is an artificial satellite stationed in space for the purpose of telecommunications. For fixed (point-to-point) services, communications satellites provide a microwave radio relay technology complementary to that of submarine communication cables. They are also used for mobile applications such as communications to ships, vehicles, planes and hand-held terminals, and for TV and radio broadcasting applications, for which other technologies, such as cable, are impractical or impossible.
Full-mesh satellite communications at Ka-band is known, in which a full-duplex mesh connection streams high-definition video simultaneously in both directions between remote sites.
Dynamic Spectrum Allocation In Cellular Communications Systems is known. Conventional Satellite Communications systems allocate their spectrums statically to their users.
The disclosures of publications and patent documents, if any, mentioned in the specification, and of the publications and patent documents cited therein directly or indirectly, are hereby incorporated by reference.